Death and Renewal
by Kainda Sota
Summary: The story of an OC of mine overcoming the pain of losing someone close to her. Rated M for language and later sex scenes. Possible yaoi scenes later too. Don't like? don't read. Kisuke/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is an old story I had written and am just now rediscovering, thought I might continue it. I will try to update it as much as I can. Hope you enjoy, Review maybe?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the bleach character, so don't sue me?**

* * *

Everyone went out partying to celebrate the red-heads birthday, they all went to a club, got drunk off their asses and danced all night long, all except for Kainda. She stayed home, she wasn't really feeling like partying tonight, they all begged and pleaded for her to come and she continually declined. Yeah she's pretty sure they're pissed, but hell with them. She sighed and walked outside staring up at the beautiful moon. "Hmmm," She sighed contently. "I wonder why they aren't back by now." She walked back inside to check the time and realized it's 2:30 in the morning. She rolled her eyes and muttered "Idiots." under her breath. They truly are all idiots considering they all have to go back to seireitei in the morning and go back to their normal duties, hung-over as hell, all save for the carrot-top. 'Damn lucky-ass carrot-top.' She thought to myself. 'The lucky bastard doesn't have to deal with all the idiots in third - or any other - squad' She sighed again; seeing that they most likely won't be back anytime soon she decided to take a walk on the beautiful night, so she stepped outside again and aimlessly walked around Karakura Town.

Back at the club everyone was partying, having a good time, drunk as hell. "Hehehe (hic) happy (hic) birthday pineapple!" Ichigo raised his glass very drunkenly and toasted to Renji, then proceeded to "chug" the beer down, getting more than half of it on himself. "Yeah, happy (hic) birthday Renji!" Miyoko ran over, and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him firmly on the lips, she then backed away and chugs down a shot of tequila. Renji simply grins drunkenly and chugs down his beer, getting _most_ of it down his throat. "Thanks (hic) guys!"

Ichigo doesn't seem to mind that his girlfriend just kissed Renji, however, whether it was because it was simply his birthday or possibly he was just _way_ to drunk to care at the moment is unknown. Just then Renji felt a firm hand atop his shoulder and turned to see who it is. "Who the-?"

"_What_ do you think you're doing Abarai?" comes the thick baritone's response.

'Oh crap, taichou.' are the only thoughts that come to red-head's mind as he tries to sober up. "Sorry taichou, just a lil' celebratin." is his slightly slurred answer.

The famous Byakuya Kuchiki is _not_ pleased by his answer. "Renji Abarai, how stupid are you? Getting obscenely drunk the night before an important mission. I have half a mind to replace you."

Renji really sobers up hearing this. "Cap'n c'mon I'm sorry! It's my birthday, gimme a break, please?"

Byakuya simply glares down at him with his same, ever-present stoic, cold expression. Renji sighs and thinks 'Captain's _never_ any fun… Jerk-off'

As that goes on, Kainda is taking a walk around Karakura, assuming everyone is having fun at that damn party. She comes across a hollow and growled. "Damnhollows." She sighed and reached for her zanpakuto, but to no avail. 'Where's my zanpakuto?' She thought immediately. With a quick glance down to her waist, she saw that it was missing. 'Crap, what the hell, I _know_ I brought it with me!' She looked back up to see her zanpakuto in the damnable hollow's grasp. She growled and yelled at the feline hollow, "Bitch what the fuck? What the hell is up with taking my zanpakuto?"

"Why so aggravated, ne, Kainda?" the cat-like hollow's smooth voice replied with a calmness that's unbelievably annoying.

Her eye twitched in aggravation before realization set in. It couldn't be…Oh God no, it was _her_.The single person that she held more contempt and hate for than Aizen himself.

She merely smirked in satisfaction. "What, cat got your tongue?" she said cooly.

Kainda growled ferally. 'Who does she think she is? Huh? _Who_? She's a bitch, _that's_ what she is. God I hate her. I hate her with all my heart and soul. She killed her. She _killed_ her. Well _I'm_ going to kill _her _now.' The hollow's smirk widened as Kainda's rage and hate rose to higher levels. She lunged for her, but unfortunately the hollow dodged her. Lunge again, dodge. Crap! "Get back here God dammit!" I scream at the top of my lungs, earning a smug and cocky smile from the hollow. She laughs wholeheartedly, fully and thoroughly amused.

She growled and snarled like a severely pissed off cat. "I hate you and I _will_ kill you!" With another lunge forward towards her, she narrowly escaped grabbing her. With another growl, she decided to actually attempt kidou on the damnable hollow. She never used kidou but when she did, it was normally deadly accurate. She raised her hands as she started channeling her reiatsu."Hado 33 red flame cannon!" Unsurprisingly, though, she dodged the attack once more. 'Crap! This fucking bitch keeps moving around, I can't get her.' She thinks to herself while trying to devise a plan. She flash stepped over behind the hollow and smirked, 'Ha! Yes! Got her.' she cockily thought.

However, she then turns around to see her. "I knew you were there the entire time for the record. Just face it, you couldn't kill me before and you still can't, you're simply weak. You need to just accept the reality that has been laid out for you."

With a growl, she yelled back, "I am NOT weak now shut the hell up! I'm not fucking weak! I can kill your ass in a heartbeat!"

"Prove it." she grins extremely cocky.

Once more, she attempts to lunge for the hollow when suddenly she disappears. 'Crap, where did she go!?' She looks up, left, right, and behind herself, but to no avail. 'Ah crap where's she at!?'

From a dark corner of the street comes a low chuckle that she can easily recognize, she quickly turns towards the noise but doesn't see her. Crap. It's a trap. Where did she go? Fuck. I'm screwed. I'm-. Shit. All of her thoughts became clouded as a human pair of arms enclose around her neck. Without thinking, she turned and jabbed the person in the stomach.

"Oog" is all she gets in response to the punch in the stomach. She widens her eyes and looks at who she punched.

"O-oh crap! I-I'm sorry Byakuya"

"Nnn do you punch _everyone_ who comes up behind you?"

"Not, usually." She looks around for the hollow she was fighting just a few moments ago but to no avail. "Dammit." She mutters.

"What's wrong? What are you looking for?"

"Not _what_ but _who,_" She sighed exasperatedly. "but don't worry about it."

"I _will_ worry about it. I just got here a few minutes ago and saw you talking to yourself and acting like you're killing something. What's wrong?"

She growled. Dammit, it was all fake. Dammit!

"Kainda?"

This is the time she takes to realize she hadn't responded to him and probably set him more off ease. "Nothing, Byakuya, nothing at all." She starts to walk away.

After walking for a while she picks up pace and starts jogging around Karakura Town trying to sort out her thoughts. Yes, it may be odd to be jogging at 2:30 in the morning, but oh well. She shakes her head. This doesn't matter. What matters is how badly Mika is getting at her. She just needs to kill her and this should all go away. Right? No, no it's _much_ more than that. She _killed_ **my** _daughter_. She deserves to die a horrible death. Kaind gets so caught up in her thought and memories that she doesn't even notice the tall telephone pole in front of her until her head makes contact with it and she falls back, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the party (well, actually Kisuke's) everyone is passed out in the living room. Miyoko in the middle with the two drunk and annoying men beside her, holding onto her in way her older twin (Kainda) wouldn't approve; but all in all _very much_ out cold.

In the morning is when Kainda awakes from her slumber. With a a groan, she rolls over and falls out of bed. And with another groan she manages to get to her feet, rubbing the back of her head, blinking a few times and looking around the room. She doesn't remember being taken anywhere. Or was this all a dream? She starts walking out of the room, looking around but can only see blinding white. She trips over and falls onto something. She groans, then suddenly realizes what she had tripped on; disgusted she pulls herself away from a hung-over and passed out Renji Abarai's crotch. "Blech. Disgusting." She grumbles to herself and soon realizes she's back at Urahara Shoten. She groans at the discovery, wanting to be there least of all.

"What's disgusting?"

She jumps. Who the hell? Oh, yeah, Kisuke huh? She sighs and turns around. "Nothing Urahara, nothing."

"Why ye so jumpy then?"

"Ya came outta fucking no where, I'm gonna fucking jump moron."

He arches his brow. "Normally you wouldn't jump. What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Nothing, leave me be Urahara" She turned and started to walk away.

He walks after her, however, and grabs her shoulder. "**Kainda**. _What_ is _wrong_?"

With a growl, she shrugs him off. "**Nothing**. _Leave me be_." She says agitated.

He sighs, then grabs her shoulder again, "Kainda, please tell me. You've been acting funny lately."

She growls again, louder this time, baring her teeth. "I _said_ leave me be."

He arches his brow. "What, ya gonna bite me?"

"I just might if ya don't getting your fucking hand offa me _now_"

He disobediently leaves his hand there and decides to try and bother her again. "Kainda. _Please_ tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you. We all are."

"Oh I'm sure. I can see how worried they are." She shifted her gaze to glance down at the three idiot drunks on the floor.

He sighs. "They are Kainda. Byakuya too."

"Well good for them. Let them be worried." I shrug his hand off again and start to walk away again.

"Is this about Mika killing Amias?" he says in a low voice though it is not needed since the morons are out cold.

She widens her eyes involuntarily. 'What the fuck!? How…How they **hell** did he know about…' She tries acting like she knows nothing. "What are you talking about? Who the hell are they?"

He frowns and leads me to another room, where even if the others could hear then, they couldn't now, but he still speaks in a low voice. "I know you were three months pregnant with a female, whom you called Amias… And you ended up losing her because of a wound directly to your stomach."

She tries desperately to keep her cool but can't and the tears are quietly falling now, quickly bowing her head to hide them. 'He…He knew the whole time… That's why he had such sorrow on his face as he attempted to stop the bleeding and help me before I absolutely had to go to Unohana…But…But I see now, he was trying to see if he could save her…'

"Shhhh." he tries to soothe her with his voice but it fails this time as she continues to sob and he eventually pulls her into him, tucking her head into his chest to silence her sobs and not alarm anyone. "Shhhh… Quiet and calm yourself my dear Kainda, I know you don't want your sister or anyone else hearing you and becoming alarmed, so calm yourself." he's petting her hair by now to try and soothe her more.

With a nod, she pulls back slightly, wiping her eyes and sniffling quietly. "How…Ho-w long did you kno-w… And…And how?"

He gently dabs at her eyelids and whispers, "How do I _always_ know what's wrong with you?" he smiles small and kind of sadly.

She nods. "Yeah…I know…"

He looks me over as she wipes her eyes more effectively. "I'm sorry…" he says, his voice rich with honesty.

"Why, for what?"

"For not being there that night… To help you… And I'm sorry I couldn't save our daughter…"

She loses it again and tears slip down as she tries to silence herself, but to no avail.

"Shh shh," he cradles her against him again and tucks her head into his slightly damp, but still very reassuring shoulder to silence her sobs as her body shakes against him. "shhh Kainda… It's okay… Shhhh"


	3. Chapter 3

She awakens later on, in the comforting embrace of her lover. She snuggles up closer to him and rest her head over his heart to listen to his calming heartbeat as he sleeps. "tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump, tha-dump" She says quietly to herself with a very soft smile. He stirs a little in his slumber then opens those beautiful gray eyes that are usually shadowed by his hat but isn't the case this instant. He smiles at the fact there is some semblance of a smile on her lips and she leans over to peck him on the forehead before sitting up in bed. She shivers and immediately reaches for one of the blankets on the bed to cover herself with it.

"Mmmm" She moans contentedly with the extra warmth around her. Kisuke sat up too to wrap his arms around her waist and pull himself flush against her.

"Mmmm" he mimics.

She rolls her eyes. Can't help but love him I guess. "Are the moron's awake yet?"

He nods. "Yep. All hungover too."

"Good. They deserve it." She nodded her head.

"So cruel to them, love." The blonde smiled softly as he rubbed the curve of his mate's hips gently.

"It's merely the truth." She inhaled deeply before starting to pull away from him, "I should wake them and get them back to Soul Society before Byakuya's wrath crashes over them."

"Mmmm... That just sounds bad in general." Kisuke chuckled softly but held her closer to him so she couldn't get away. "I'll only let you go if you promise me a few things."

Kainda shot him an exasperated look before rolling her eyes, "What is that?"

"First, you give me a kiss, and second, you promise to come visit me more. I miss you, Kainda." He frowned and rested his forehead in the crook of her neck. "You know how our bond works. It pains me with you gone from me for so long."

With a soft sigh, Kainda looked back at him and nodded her head, "Fine, fine. I promise I will come see you more, love..." She turned around and stroked his cheek gently before cupping it in her hand. Slowly, she leaned in, entangling her fingers in his thick blonde locks. Her lips gently touched his and she instantly felt happier somewhat. It was most likely because of the way their souls were bonded together, and she was happy for it. Even in a deep, dark time, she could still find some happiness somewhere in the intimacy she shared with her lover. Slowly, she pressed her lips to his and Kisuke returned the kiss in the most gentle and passionate way he could, holding her close to him.

The two enjoyed their embrace for a while before Kainda slowly pulled back and gave Kisuke a small, genuine smile. "I love you, Kisuke..."

"I love you too, Kainda." He replied in a soft voice before swatting her behind gently. "Now, go wake up those morons in there."

A little half chuckle passed her lips before nodding once. She slowly stood up and grabbed her shihakushō, pulling it on over her black camisole. She slipped into her sandals and slid her zanpakutou in it's sheath then tied it around her waist again before walking out to the main room of Kisuke's home/shop and saw the Miyoko, Renji, and Ichigo hadn't stirred one bit.

With a sigh, she went around and kicked each other them, Miyoko much lighter than the other two. "Up!" She yelled, "Get up you fools!"

Ichigo groaned in discontentment as he slowly opened his eyes. "Shut up..." e groaned and threw a tissue box at her.

Kainda narrowed her eyes and kicked Ichigo in the stomach roughly. "Up!" She yelled louder, "Get your lazy asses up. Ichigo needs to go train and Renji and Miyoko need to get back to Byakuya!" She growled when none of them stirred in the slightest. "Up now!" She screamed and that provoked Renji quickly.

He hurriedly stood up and covered Kainda's mouth. "Quiet... Please..." He groaned and started to grab his things and get dressed again, having only been wearing boxers. Miyoko groaned and started getting up too, as well as Ichigo.

"Good." Kainda narrowed her eyes, "Now, should I not see Renji or Miyoko in Sixth Squad in twenty minutes, there will be hell to pay. And Ichigo, I will make sure you are up because I expect you to be training with Kisuke." Ichigo groaned and glared at Kainda but did as she said. She looked around and saw that everyone was moving so she started walking out of the little shop as she drew her zanpakutou and opened a senaki gate to get back to soul society.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day after catching up on some paperwork, she headed to the sixth squad barracks to notify Byakuya of the state of his lieutenant and third seat. Naturally, she headed to his Captain's quarters and knocked on the door. "Captain Kuchiki?" She called. "Captain Kuchiki? It's Captain Sota, can I speak with you?"

No answer.

"Um, Captain Kuchiki?"

Still no answer, so she peeked in, opening the door slightly to be confronted with no one. "Hm, this is odd, where would Captain Kuchiki be other than his office at this late hour?"

She looked around his office a little more and even went to the nearest sixth squad member she saw to ask him where his captain was.

"I'm not sure Captain Sota, I believe he headed back to Kuchiki Manor aleady."

"Oh, of course, thank you, 6th seat, Jiro Hiroshi."

"Oh, no problem Captain, but… How do you know who I am?

"I make an effort to learn everyone's name, even if they're not in my squad." She nodded her head once.

"Oh." he blushes. "That's very kind and sweet of you, Captain Sota."

With a fake smile, she nodded again. "Thank you and thank you for your help." She then flash stepped toward Kuchiki Manor, walking through the woods there.

"Aren't you quite the 'queen' ?"

She widened her eyes and looked to her left. Another hallucination? No… The real thing. Dammit. She's here.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kainda wakes up again, she is laying in a bed in fourth squad. Slowly, she lifts her head and squints her eyes, trying to see where she is. Everything hurts and she tries to move as little as possible.

"Ah, glad to see you are awake, Sota-san." without even seeing her, Kainda could quickly notice the sweet voice belonging to none other than the fourth squad captain.

"Ung... Unohana-taichou... Why am I here? And why I do feel like crap?" She groaned and tried to look at herself.

"Mmm... You mean you don't know?" Unohana looked over the red headed woman with a slight frown. "That is most unfortunate... I was hoping to ask you what on earth happened to you."

"Mmmm... Fuck..." She groaned, by the sound of it, she was going to be stuck in fourth for a while. "Do I even want to know how badly I am screwed up?"

"Well, you have a couple broken ribs and it collapsed one of your lungs as well as some damage to your skull, but you thankfully didn't retain any brain damage... So yes, you _will_ be staying here for a while." She added the last part with the tone that was so creepy because of how sweet it sounded with still being a threat.

"Son of a bitch..." She mumbled. "Anything else?"

"Well, you have these weird scratches up and down your arms and legs. I don't know what to make of it, honestly..." She frowned slightly.

"Scratches?" As she said it, she instantly knew what happened and remembered the fight that ensued.

* * *

_Kainda was walking through the woods when she heard someone say, "My, aren't you quite the 'queen'?" She widened her eyes and looked to her left. Another hallucination? No… The real thing. Dammit. She's here. She saw the woman sitting up in a tree not too far from her. Mika was her name, and her and Kainda had a long history. She looked different from when she saw her just a few days ago and she had a theory as to why. _

_"Oh, didn't you miss me?" She giggled before dropping to her feet and walking over in front of Kainda. She looked as if she could have been Grimmjow's twin sister, except for having orange hair instead of blue._

_"Is this Aizen's work?" She narrowed her eyes at the arrancar before her._

_"Oh, yes, that hogoyoku is a wondrous item." She giggled again as she circled Kainda who was standing still, her hand twitching, trying to maintain her anger. She didn't want to fight furious, things always got destroyed more, including herself. "Aw, c'mon, Kainda, you look so unhappy to see me. What's wrong?" She pouted as she stood right in front of Kainda, leaning up on her toes slightly to be eye to eye with the taller woman, getting right in her face. "I'm sooo sorry that I killed your wittle baby."_

_That was the straw that broke the camel's back for Kainda and she let out a warcry as she drew her zanapkatou and lunged at the woman, moving to cut her in any way possible. She narrowed her eyes when the woman crackled away from her. Growling, she slowly turned around and looked at her. "I'll kill you!"she screamed before quickly, silently, releasing her zanpakutou into shikai. Her katana elongated into a long sword with four wicked points at the hilt as a green smog covered the area around her, distorting her from Mika and starting to slowly poison her from the inside out. She ran for her and tried to make a clean cut into her neck._

_Unfortunately, Mika was too fast for Kainda and she was already long gone when her sword would have made contact with her neck. However, she forgot about the little projectiles from her weapon and one caught her in the arm. The initial hit was nothing more than a prick, but that prick managed to make a big enough opening for Aoitora's poison to seep deep into the woman. She widened her eyes as she instantly felt the effects of the poison but was thankful for her accelerated healing as her immune system went to stop the poison in it's tracks. She growled and was serious now. She ran at the woman, or where she judged she would be at and scratched her arm, making deep gashes from her claw-like fingernails. _

_Kainda yelled loudly in pain as the sharp nails cut through her skin. Blindly, she swung her sword back, hoping to catch the woman at least. She was satisfied when she heard a groan from her enemy and turned to try and see how badly she had injured her._

_Mika was already out of sight and cradling her arm with a frown. Kainda had got in a lucky shot and that was it. "You are a horrible fighter! How could you have ever been the Captain of Eleventh Squad!"_

_The red-head's eye twitched in anger at the insult and she quickly flash stepped toward the voice and brought her sword across to slash across her chest. She was able to land the cut but Mika was anticipating her and quickly brought her foot up to kick her hard in the ribs before any serious damage could be made. Kainda widened her eyes as she was kicked hard against a prickly tree and fell to her knees , coughing up blood as she gasped for breath. She knew that at least a couple ribs had been either cracked or broken and she just prayed to Kami-sama that it didn't puncture her lung. She looked up as Mika came closer and growled, trying to get to her feet._

_By the time Mika had walked down there, Kainda was defiantly getting up on her hands and knees and Mika just kicked her one final time in the head, hard, sending her back into the same tree that was now stained with her blood. She gave a little chuckle as Kaina fell unconscious. "Pathetic." Is all she said before kicking her once more in the ribs when suddenly the alarm sounded to a hollow intrusion. Mika made her way out of there quickly before anyone could get to her, however._

* * *

"I take it you remember?" Unohana said after a long silence.

"Yes... A hollow..." She shook her head, "Arrancar I mean... How long am I going to be in here?"

"At least a week." Unohana said.

"Fine... Can you do one thing for me though?"

"Of course, Sota-san." Unohana smiled at the surprisingly submissive Kainda.

"Bring my fukutaichou here..."

"Of course, I will have Isane go collect Izuru-san right now."

"Thank you, Unohana-taichou..." She nodded her head slowly before letting it loll back against the pillow with a soft sigh. Some time passed and the blonde fukutaichou was standing in the doorway.

"Oh my... Sota-taichou, are you alright?" Izuru frowned deeply as he walked to his captain's bedside, looking over her.

"Of course I am alright..." She gave a weak grin.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes, actually, that's why I called you here..." She nodded her head slowly. "I'll be in here for a while... So I need you to take care of the squad... You have full Captain authority." She rose her hand when he tried objecting, "You will do fine... Also... I need you to see Byakuya... Tell him Renji and Miyoko are severely hungover and to go easy on them." Kira rose a brow at his, but nodded his head and waited for her to continue. "And lastly, I need you to make a short trip to Karakura and tell Kisuke that I'm sorry I won't be able to see him for a while. If he asks why just tell him I am in fourth squad, but I am fine. He doesn't need to try coming here." She nodded her head.

"Alright, captain... Is that all?" He frowned, looking over at his captain softly. He cared deeply for her because she was always so nice to him and everyone around him.

"Yes... Thank you Kira-kun." She smiled weakly. "I'm sorry I'm not such a good captain..." She chuckled lightly, remembering all the times she had relied heavily on Kira.

"No, no... You are a great captain..."

"I feel like I am always relying on you though..."

"That's only because you do so much and overextend yourself for your squad and everyone else..." She started trying to say more but he interrupted her, "No, no. No objections this time. I am right, and you need rest. You need to get your rest and get your strength back up."

Kainda sighed and nodded her head, conceding to not fight with him any more on the subject. The rest of the day faded away and she eventually fell back asleep, not so peacefully.


End file.
